


ain't no replacing you

by jonghhho



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta Jeong Yunho, Beta Song Mingi, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Couch Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Platonic Cuddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, all the members come out and are mentioned, lapslock, slight subgender dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonghhho/pseuds/jonghhho
Summary: as much as yunho loves taking care of his packmates, he also really enjoys afternoon cuddle sessions with his lanky, gangly best friend.Or; yunho and mingi are best friends and betas. and they've never had sex together before.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	ain't no replacing you

**Author's Note:**

> this work is for ash for a secret santa exchange!  
> i hope you like it! i took some themes from the abo fics you've written and put my own little spin into it! happy holidays~~
> 
> note: please read through the tags before reading :)
> 
> tw // slight subgender dysphoria

to be absolutely, one hundred percent, completely honest, yunho is glad he presented as a beta. it means he gets to be exactly who he needs to be—a solid rock for hongjoong to lean on when the pack alpha's feeling overwhelmed, a friendly puppy that the youngest can joke around with, and the perfect best friend to the only other beta in their pack. yunho is also extremely glad that mingi presented as a beta too because it means their dynamic doesn't have to change according to the stereotypes of their subgenders. because as much as yunho loves taking care of his packmates, he also really enjoys afternoon cuddle sessions with his lanky, gangly best friend.

and yes, yunho cuddles with wooyound and san and sometimes even yeosang, but more often than not it ends with wooyoung shamelessly fucking between his thigs or san riding him on the couch and one time with yeosang accidentally going into pre-heat while he'd been waiting for yunho's beta knot to go down. so sometimes he's glad to have a reprieve from his admittedly too horny (and of course, they have every right to be with how sexy each of them can be on their own, let alone altogether) alpha and omega packmates.

and so that's exactly what he goes to do. 

he tip-toes through their miraculously quiet dorm with his favorite yellow hoodie on, peeping around every corner so as not to get jumped by wooyoung or roped into playing games with jongho. when he makes it to mingi's door, he breathes out a soft sigh before turning the doorknob and slipping inside. 

the other beta's shadowy curtains are drawn and yunho can just make out the mingi sized lump curled into a smaller-than-should-be-possible ball on the bed. he slowly climbs into the bed, feeling mingi stir but whispering that it's just him. mingi sniffs the air with only one of his eyes open and then relaxes as he takes in yunho's soft scent. 

"almost thought you were san," the beta groans in his deep, sleep filled voice, letting yunho settle against his chest and pulling him into himself, nuzzling his nose into the older beta's neck. it makes yunho snort a little, always more sensitive to the ticklish feeling than the others. 

"sleepy?" mingi asks. yunho hums and lets mingi scent him thoroughly, their beta scents fusing around them into something soft and sweet. 

"wanted to get away from the horny little shits," yunho finally answers when mingi pulls back minisculely. 

a low grumble of laughter sounds from mingi's chest. "tell me about it. i think san's going into pre-heat soon because he keeps climbing into bed with me and wiggling his ass in my face." yunho knows this too because he'd walked in on san lazily riding mingi just the day before, whimpering and moaning sweetly. "not that i don't enjoy it but, i think my dick's gonna start chafing soon if he doesn't cut it out."

yunho barks out in laughter, knowing full well that the logic of that statement is unfounded. god he’s missed this: lazing around in bed and just talking absolute nonsense with his best friend. he’s not even weirded out by the fact that they’re talking about having sex with their other packmates—they’ve always been a shameless bunch anyway. 

“maybe they’ll leave us alone a little if everyone’s busy trying to satisfy san during his heat,” yunho says to which mingi hums tiredly. 

“sleepy,” mingi says, pulling yunho a little further into his middle. yunho chuckles before closing his own eyes, letting mingi’s sweet scent lull him into sleep.

miraculously, yunho finds himself in the company of mingi, alone again the next day. he’s just home from practice and finds the dorm disturbingly quiet. he pokes his head into hongjoong and seonghwa’s room and finds nothing, just the slight mess of hongjoong’s paint markers scattered on the floor near his bed. 

he opens the door to yeosang, jongho, and wooyoung’s room and finds it’s completely empty too. yeosang’s computer isn’t even turned on. yunho somehow finds himself worrying at his bottom lip when he can’t find san anywhere in the dorm either, but then huffs out a sigh of relief when he finds mingi at his desk, head shoved nearly inside his laptop with his noise cancelling headphones on. 

“min,” yunho calls, but the other beta doesn’t respond. yunho takes the two steps it takes to reach mingi and taps the beta on the shoulder. mingi yelps and turns around frantically, eyes wide and scared. yunho smiles a little at his unchanging friend.

“relax, it’s just me,” he assures. “where is everyone?”

mingi blinks up at yunho innocently. “i don’t know? maybe they’re all out and about.”

yunho narrows his eyes skeptically. “without dragging you out with them? not a chance.”

mingi hums at this, pouting. san and jongho especially liked to drag mingi out to do stuff since the beta had a special case of being a homebody—whether it be to the arcade or to a movie or just a simple walk around the park, jongho especially was good about making the beta get up and move around. 

“well, whatever it is, i’m sure they’re all fine. it’s not like they’re kids, yun,” mingi says with a shrug. which, technically he has a point, but yunho just can’t help but feel like something big has happened.

“maybe you’re right,” yunho sighs and then goes to plop down into mingi’s bed. the frame creaks a little and yunho finds he’s oddly familiar with the sound. 

mingi swievels around in his chair and looks down at yunho, lips still pouted. “you worried that something happened?” 

yunho shrugs and closes his eyes. he’s tired from dance practice and he’s a little annoyed at the current situation, but he decides that mingi’s right. they’re all adults and perfectly capable of taking care of themselves (even though his beta instincts are, for some reason, screaming at him).

“come on,” mingi’s voice sounds, much closer than yunho remembers it being. when he opens his eyes, the other beta’s stretching his hand out toward him, looking at him expectantly. yunho just stares at the way the ceiling light makes mingi look like a big dark shadow. “let’s take a bath and relax. you’re too tense lately.” 

never one to say ’no’ to a hot bath, yunho finds himself rolling off of the bed. mingi just chuckles and goes off to the big master bathroom. yunho follows, not even bothering to grab a change of clothes or even briefs, just happily bounding after mingi.

as the bath fills, yunho hops onto the bathroom counter and swings his legs idly, watching as mingi prepares towels and drops some lavender and eucalyptus oils into the hot water. when the tub is full and the jets (because hongjoong is a high class bitch) are on, mingi begins stripping his layers. 

yunho goes to follow in his friend’s example except as he’s met with the smooth expanse of mingi’s lean and muscled back, yunho finds that his mouth goes a little dry. of course, yunho has seen mingi in all of his naked glory before, having gone to the bathhouses and saunas with him, but it’s the first time he’s seeing mingi so exposed since they both presented (without another packmate perched in each other’s laps). 

when mingi is finally void of all of his clothes, he turns to yunho and raises an eyebrow. “you coming?” he asks, taking a step into the bath. 

yunho nods hastily, scrambling off of the counter and ridding himself of his shirt. mingi whistles as yunho drops his sweats. he doesn’t want to look like he’s thinking too much about anything so he drops his briefs quickly too and yelps when he steps into the water because he’s apparently forgotten that mingi likes it near scalding. 

“fuck, mingi,” yunho says as he lowers himself into the water. the other beta watches him with a smug sort of smile, arms wading in the water languidly. 

“it’s been a while since we bathed together,” mingi says when yunho finally feels like he’s gotten used to the temperature, running a hand through his hair and pushing it back. yunho tracks the movement with his eyes and then looks away because _dammit, ‘why does mingi look so good with his hair pushed back’_?

“yea,” he answers, not knowing what else to say. he sinks a little lower and then stills when he feels his legs brushing against the other beta’s. mingi playfully kicks him under the water and the tension in yunho leaves. 

“this bathtub is big enough that we don’t need to be touching if we don’t want to,” mingi warns, sloshing some of the water around. yunho knows mingi will attack if he makes a single wrong move, but something about the way the muscles in mingi’s arms are absolutely bulging makes yunho’s brain to mouth filter stop working. 

“but what if i want to be touching you?”

mingi’s entire body goes a little taught as he fixes yunho with a surprised little gaze, mouth half agape and uncertainty lining his eyes. truth be told, mingi and yunho aren’t quite so intimate with each other (except, don’t ask hongjoong because the alpha will tell you that they’re the most intimate with each other—kissing and hugging and _‘ugh get a room you two!’_ the alpha will say). they’ve truthfully never shared a bed _in that way_. 

mingi and yunho are a happy bunch and of course belong to the same pack so naturally, they’re prone to holding hands and being touchy with each other. yunho seems to always sleep best when mingi is tucked into his side and they’re just a kissy pair, always looking for excuses to kiss each other’s cheeks, necks, and lips. 

but when it comes to sexual intimacy, yunho hasn’t had the pleasure (no pun intended...well maybe a little) of experiencing it with mingi. he’s just a little reserved about it with the other beta, having been friends with mingi long before being in the same pack together, but it would probably be a lie if yunho said he hadn’t been woken up with his dick aching in his shorts because he’d been dreaming of a certain beta taking his sweet time stretching him open. 

yunho’s thoughts are definitely a mess right now, and he can tell mingi’s thinking some serious thoughts too because his eyebrows have started to knit together and he’s pouting now. 

and somehow, the only solution to this awkward situation that yunho has dragged up out of nowhere is for him to attack first. mingi squawks when a perfectly aimed handful of water hits him square in the face and sputters as yunho feels laughter bubbling up in his chest. 

“you!” mingi starts but doesn’t finish, flailing his limbs in an attempt to get the perfect jet of water to hit yunho too. it doesn’t work, but somehow yunho is soaked anyway as he lunges to the side when mingi throws himself forward. the tub is overflowing and water is sloshing around everywhere, but neither of them are too keen on stopping now that they’ve both got a little momentum.

yunho does find himself admiring the way mingi’s lithe body stretches out perfectly every time the other beta tries (and fails) to catch him in his arms and part of him is glad he’s just a little more coordinated than the other, being able to dodge out of the way quickly and cackling when mingi all but faceplants into the water. 

bath time comes to an end with mingi and yunho taking turns to scrub each other’s backs and wash each other’s hairs. yunho finds himself sleepy and content as mingi lazily rubs circles into his scalp and then blubbers when the other beta pours water onto him without any sort of warning. 

they clean up the bathroom as much as they can and somehow yunho ends up cuddled next to mingi on the couch, huddled in two layers of blankets and eyelids heavy. the other beta seems to already be dozing, chest moving steadily and breath fanning out against yunho’s neck. 

when he wakes again, it’s because he’s being jostled. his brain is fuzzy and the entire dorm is bathed in darkness and there’s something movi– _oh_. 

when yunho gains full consciousness, he feels the movement much more clearly. mingi is shifting on top of him, one leg thrown over him and hips grinding lazily against yunho’s thigh, his hard dick prominent through his thin sleep shorts. the other beta is still asleep, judging by the way his movements are uncoordinated and his eyes are still closed. there are small whimpers coming from his slightly parted mouth.

suddenly there’s heat spiking in his gut and up through his face making yunho squirm. he’s not sure whether he should wake mingi or just stay still and hope that it’ll pass, but his decision is made for him when mingi lets out a loud moan and yunho watches in slight horror (slight horniness?) as mingi’s eyes open and his hips stutter and still.

“yun?” the beta asks in his groggy, low voice. it makes something stir in yunho’s stomach. “fuck,” mingi murmurs again, lifting himself from yunho’s chest. he can see the slight flush on the other’s cheeks. the tips of his ears are red too. 

“shit, yun, i’m sorry,” mingi says again and goes to sit up all the way, but something in yunho shifts. he brings his hand up to pull mingi down again, hand resting on the small of his back and making the other beta shiver.

“i–it’s okay,” yunho stutters, color rising to his own cheeks. “do you, maybe, want some help?” 

mingi’s looking up at him through the fringe of his sleep mussed hair, blinking slowly as if he’s trying to process yunho’s words. “you...wanna help?” he finally asks and yunho bites his lip as the other slightly shifts his hip against him. 

“if you want,” yunho garbles as mingi grinds a little harder. he can feel his own dick chubbing up as mingi breathes out harshly. 

“fuck–” mingi stutters, grasping at yunho’s shirt. “are you sure? w–we’ve never…”

“i’m sure,” yunho gasps and doesn’t let him finish as he turns toward the other beta. mingi’s lips are hot on his own as he catches them in a sloppy kiss. the other moans into yunho’s mouth as he pushes his tongue forward, the pad of it dragging over the roof of his mouth hotly. _this_ they’ve done before, although maybe not in such a desperate manner. 

mingi clambours over him, straddling his hips and kissing him even deeper as he shoves his hands up yunho’s shirt, thumbing over his nipples. yunho’s always had sensitive nipples and mingi’s known this for ages—it seems he’s finally getting some use out of his knowledge. 

yunho’s hips cant up as mingi rolls his buds between his fingers, working them expertly like he’s done this before (he probably has, just not on yunho). his breath fans hotly against the underside of yunho's jaw as he breathlessly chuckles. yunho pulls away and practically wails as the other beta pinches his nipples hard between his fingers. 

“knew you would like the pain,” mingi chuckles, diving in to lick over yunho’s silvery mating mark. 

“fuck you,” yunho quips back, shaking as mingi’s fingers skitter down his torso, thumbs gently pressing on his stomach as he slides lower. yunho doesn’t know what’s happening until he feels mingi’s fingers going to untie the strings of his sweats. 

“w–wait,” yunho says, voice piquing. mingi stops immediately, hands moving away with worry coming to tinge his eyes. 

“i thought i was supposed to be helping you?” yunho says, the color returning high on his cheeks again. he’s never talked to mingi like this before; never seen those dark eyes turned to him in such an inviting way. 

mingi just smirks. “wanna get you off too,” he just says and then raises his eyebrow in question. 

yunho nods, breathing in sharply as mingi unknots his sweats and proceeds to peel them and his underwear off his legs. he’s not quite all the way hard yet, but he’s getting there quickly. mingi whistles as he takes in yunho’s cock, bringing up a finger to trace at the head, the contact searing. yunho bucks at the feeling of mingi’s finger on him.

“knew you’d be big, too.” he says, smiling down at him. yunho scoffs. 

“you’ve seen me naked bef– _oh_!” yunho’s sentence turns into a yell as mingi takes his length into his hand.

it’s definitely a little dry, but yunho sucks in a sharp breath as mingi works him to full hardness. his hand is warm and provides nice friction to his dick, squeezing just right and then a finger coming to rub over the tip, spreading his precum. yunho watches a little entranced as he grows. 

“fuck, yunho, you’re huge,” mingi says as a new layer of precum beads at the slit. “can i suck you off?” 

mingi’s looking at him with big, sparkly eyes and it makes something inside of yunho jump. he’s not so nervous about the fact that this is their first time. he’s just glad mingi’s taking it in stride, offering him his usual sass and seemingly eager to deliver. yunho nods.

mingi shoves himself onto the floor, knees knocking hard against the wood, and mouths at the softness of yunho’s thighs, warm lips dragging over his skin, tongue flicking out to taste him. the feeling of mingi’s hot breath so close to where he wants it makes yunho’s cock jump. 

“eager puppy, aren't you?” 

yunho squirms at the nickname as mingi sucks a mark into the crease where his leg and hip meets. “shut uuuuuup,” he drawls just as he feels mingi’s tongue curl around the head. 

the other beta hums in his throat as he laps at yunho’s dick, coating it in a layer of shiny saliva that makes yunho shiver. when he’s satisfied, he chuckles before finally taking the head in his mouth, suckling gently. yunho groans as mingi’s mouth, hot and wet, lowers down his dick almost all the way before he sputters and pulls off. 

“wh–why are you so good at that?” yunho demands, hand coming down to stroke at mingi’s hair.

“joong likes to fuck my mouth. says that’s what it’s for,” the other answers nonchalantly before going back down on him. 

yunho finds himself clutching at the couch cushions as mingi takes him down his throat again and again. he lowers himself all the way and then takes a deep breath through his nose and gags as he tries to swallow. the tightness of mingi’s throat makes yunho want to buck his hips up to chase the feeling, but he just digs his nails into the couch and threads one hand through mingi’s hair, not pulling, just stroking gently. 

he’s being pushed to insanity when mingi pulls off his dick, coughing a few times before climbing back onto yunho’s lap. the other beta’s dick is red and glistening as it bobs in front of him.

“come here,” yunho says and pulls mingi down into a searing kiss. mingi hums contently and then shivers when yunho sneaks a hand between them to wrap around both of their dicks. 

“you’re big too, min,” he murmurs against mingi’s lips as the other laughs. 

mingi moans breathily as yunho jerks them both off, hand coming to just barely wrap around their combined girth. they could use with a generous drop of lube, but this’ll have to do. mingi braces himself on his forearms on top of yunho and gently thrusts into the tight circle of yunho’s hand, making both of them wail weakly. 

“fuck, you look so good like this, yun,” the other mumbles, leaning in to swipe his tongue across yunho’s lips. when he parts them, mingi doesn’t kiss him, so much as just lick into his mouth filthily. 

“shit–shit yun, i’m gonna cum,” mingi trills, thrusting into his hand a little harder. yunho moans as the head of mingi’s dick drags just right against his own, catching on the underside of his head. 

“fuck. fuck, me too,” he voices, speeding up his hand. 

It only takes one, two more strokes until mingi is tensing above him, hips stuttering as cum shoots from his dick, striping yunho’s stomach and his shirt that’s ridden up under his armpits. the feeling of mingi’s hot cum makes yunho reach his own orgasm, groaning as he bucks his hips, jostling the other beta still perched in his lap. his own cum pools on his stomach in a warm, but quickly cooling puddle. 

when they both catch their breaths, mingi is the first to break the silence with his giggles. he sits up fully and then swipes a finger through yunho’s drying pool of cum before sticking the dirtied finger in his mouth. yunho watches in mild disgust as mingi tastes his cum and then wrinkles his nose.

“tastes better warm,” the other says and then dives in to connect his lips with yunho’s.

yunho only protests weakly before letting mingi take over, letting the other push the taste of his own cum into his mouth. when mingi’s satisfied, he pulls away and grimaces at the cum that’s rubbed onto his own shirt. 

“this is kind of weird, actually,” mingi then says, chuckling a little. yunho finds himself coming back into focus, frowning ever so slightly as worry rises in his chest. he hopes he hasn’t fucked this up—hopes he hasn’t ruined his relationship with mingi. 

“what do you mean?” he asks, pushing up onto his elbows  
.  
“no–no, not like that.” mingi assures, then the smile on his lips falters the slightest bit. “i mean, i don’t…” he trails off. he licks his lips. “i just...like this, i don’t feel like i’m some kind of alpha or omega replacement…”

his voice is softer now as he avoids yunho’s eyes. he’s sure he’s heard the other correctly, but the words leave a bad taste in his mouth. 

“mingi, you’re not,” he says and the other just nods.

“i know i’m not. it’s just, sometimes it feels like it.” mingi replies with a shrug. 

yunho finds himself pushing up all the way, knocking mingi off his lap just a little but bringing his arms to wrap around his best friend. he pulls mingi into a tight hug, not minding the drying cum he’s rubbing on both of their stomachs. 

“mingi, no one thinks that. I promise.” yunho says, relaxing a little when mingi’s arms come up to wrap around him too. “you’re an important part of this pack, whether you’re a beta or not. and you’re my best friend.” he pulls away just a little to look into mingi’s eyes. “and i love you.” 

a blush rushes onto yunho’s cheeks as he says those words, to which he finds the slow curl of mingi’s lips coming up as he smiles again. “you love me?” the other beta asks, knocking his forehead against yunho’s. 

yunho rolls his eyes. “yes, i love you.”

mingi squeals as he tips them back into yunho’s lying on the couch again. one of the cushions digs into his back a little annoyingly, but he just laughs as mingi hugs him fiercely and then leans in to whisper “i love you, too,” before he kisses him with a little too much teeth and smiling like a goof.

they’re just emerging from cleaning themselves up when the front door opens and the rest of their packmates pile into the living room. wooyoung sniffs the air and then turns to glare at them both. 

“you guys fucked in the living room?” he all but screeches, launching himself into yunho’s arms. 

they’re all placing down armloads of bags onto the floor by the entryway that makes mingi run up to peer into the bags. “not important!” he shouts.

“where were you guys?” yunho asks, hauling a loose limbed wooyoung up to the others, the alpha in his arms giggling happily.

seonghwa sighs as he bats mingi’s hands away from the bags. “we went out christmas shopping, like we planned to do last week, remember?” the head omega fixes mingi and yunho with a pointed glare. 

the betas exchange a look and then burst out laughing. “i thought something happened!” yunho yells as he unceremoniously drops wooyoung onto the floor. the alpha yips as he lands hard on the floor. 

“you both have phones, you could have called to make sure,” hongjoong says as he passes them all with a bored look on his face. 

“they were too busy fucking,” san announces from the couch where he has his nose buried into the cushions. “god, it smells so good. can you two please fuck me together next time?” 

jongho shouts in disgust as he pushes past all of them and slams the door. yeosang follows but with a much more delighted look on his face. seonghwa then turns to them again, exasperation evident in his face. 

“clean up a little more thoroughly next time, would you?” he asks and then makes a beeline for his and hongjoong’s room. 

mingi and yunho exchange another, more horrified look before they’re both racing off into mingi’s room. even with the door firmly closed and the covers on mingi’s bed drawn over both of their heads, they’re still not prepared for seonghwa’s agitated bark as he discovers the mess they’d left in the bathroom. 

“you fuckers!” 

yunho and mingi both dissolve into laughter and flailing limbs. as they brace themselves for the head omega to come bursting into the room. yunho holds mingi tightly against him, savoring the feeling of his best friend cuddled into his side.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, i hope you liked it!  
> please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you did!!  
> as always, you can find me on twitter @[jonghhho](http://www.twitter.com/jonghhho)!


End file.
